


HYDRA Trash Party

by Gothic_Lolita



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Crying, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Fucking Machines, HYDRA Trash Party, Humiliation, Hydra Steve Rogers, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Clamps, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Riding, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-06 07:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14051937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothic_Lolita/pseuds/Gothic_Lolita
Summary: Unconnected one-shots for everyone's favourite dumpster bin.Head the tags, head the warnings.





	1. HYDRA!Steve Rogers/The Winter Soldier

**Author's Note:**

> This is exactly what it says on the tin. Each fic will have a chapter title of the relationship pairing, and the summary will include kinks/tags for that specific one-shot.  
> Of course, typical HTP warnings apply. This is 99% rape/non-con. Nasty shit is done, characters are morally fucked. Don't like it, don't read. Don't make me have to turn off the comments on this one.
> 
> Chapter 1: HYDRA!Steve Rogers/The Winter Soldier (Brock Rumlow/TWS briefly)  
> Tags: Anal gaping, sex toys, anal beads, dirty talk, degradation, orgasm delay/denial, humiliation, oral sex

The level 10 levels of the STRIKE team were on the way back from a mission. Which really meant it was just Steve, Rumlow, and the Winter Soldier.

“Is it just me, or is he on edge?” Steve asked, glancing at the Soldier.

Rumlow snickered. “Oh trust me, Cap, he’s definitely on edge.”

Steve arched an eyebrow. There was more than enough innuendo in Rumlow’s voice to make it clear he knew something Steve didn’t.

“No one told you?” Rumlow arched an eyebrow, then nodded to himself. “Yeah, the techs are still walking on thin ice when they talk to you about your old war buddy.” Rumlow shook his head, chuckling. “HYDRA uses the Winter Soldier, in more ways than you can imagine.”

“Oh?” Steve tilted his head to the side.

“He’s got a plug up his ass right now,” Rumlow said, confirming what Steve thought he had meant. “Holding all the come he took this morning before prep. Got a ring on too, hasn’t come. The techs put in a long plug, one that vibrates at random intervals. Poor thing is probably using every ounce of self-control to not rip the plug out and beg to be fucked.” Rumlow’s tone radiated with sympathy, but his smirk was filthy and contradictory.

Steve let out a whistle. “He good at taking it?”

“More than you could possibly imagine, Cap.” Rumlow’s grin was downright wolfish. “Trust me, we’ve got some wild stories of the nasty shit the Asset’s been put through. The HYDRA programming knows no bounds.”

“If you asked me, I’d say that part of the Winter Soldier is more Sergeant James Barnes than HYDRA.” Steve shrugged, tone smooth.

Rumlow snapped to attention. “And what’s that supposed to mean?”

Steve laughed. “Well, we grew up in the thirties. Great Depression, you know? We shared a one-room apartment and even then, it was hard to make ends meet. Buck worked at the docks, but the pay was shit. So he did other things to make ends meet.” Steve smiled at the memories. “Walked in on him, a few times. On all fours, moaning and begging for it. Sometimes on his knees. Whatever worked, I guess.”

Rumlow whistled. “You’re fucking kidding.”

“Honest to god.” Steve shook his head, holding up his hands. “Even in the war, when he wasn’t doing it for money, I caught him in the showers every now and then. Even with a few of the other Commandos.”

“You ever?” Rumlow asked, leaning back.

Steve shook his head. “Couldn’t risk it when I was smaller. And after the serum, I had my eye on someone else.”

Rumlow nodded. “Yeah, you and the old director, Carter, right?” He sighed. “Shame she went. If it weren’t for her and SHIELD, HYDRA never would’ve grown like it did.”

“God rest her soul.” Steve nodded. He glanced over to the Soldier. “Wouldn’t mind going a few rounds with him now, though,” Steve admitted.

Rumlow grinned again. “Trust me, he’s a good fuck. Watch this.” Rumlow slid his hand up the Soldier’s thigh, making him squirm before he started rubbing the man’s crotch. There was a choked off gasp from the Soldier, and a single thrust of hips. His eyes went wide with alarm as he struggled to remain indifferent. “Poor baby,” Rumlow cooed. “Wanna come, don’t you?” He reached up with his spare hand to pull off the muzzle, and Steve damn near almost fell out of his seat when he realized there was a dildo on the inside that had been gagging the Soldier this whole time. “Come on sweetheart, tell Cap how much you wanna come.” Rumlow pressed, setting the muzzle aside.

The Soldier was panting, open-mouthed with swollen lips. “Please,” The word was barely more than a grunt, and it had him coughing before he could regain his control. “Please, I need it. It hurts.” He gasped, head starting to loll from Rumlow’s rough grinding against the Soldier’s crotch with his palm.

“What hurts?” Rumlow prodded.

“My-my…” The Soldier struggled to find the word.

“Come on, you can say it,” Rumlow said, not stopping his rubbing.

The Soldier whimpered. “My dick. My dick hurts. Please, I need to come.”

Rumlow hummed with satisfaction. “Maybe Cap’ll play with you when we get back to the compound. You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

“Yes,” The Soldier gasped. Rumlow gave Steve a wink.

 

* * *

 

As soon as they were back at the compound and Steve had the go-ahead, He grabbed the Soldier, half dragging the man along until they were in Steve’s private quarters. Granted, Steve had to check with Pierce for permission, but once he got the go-ahead, Steve was already moving, with a bag tossed over his shoulder, full of ‘goodies’ that Rumlow had given him for use on the Soldier.

As soon as they were alone, Steve let go of the Soldier. “Strip, now. I want you naked, all fours, facing away from me.”

The Soldier snapped into action, tossing tac gear and weapons aside, taking less than a minute to get into position, ass pushed into the air. Steve could hear his soft whimpering.

Rumlow wasn’t lying, right there, the Soldier had a black plug nestled between his cheeks, the end sticking out a bit. Steve grabbed it, pushing down. The Soldier moaned, pushing back against his hand.

“Please,” He gasped, burying his face into the carpeted floor.

Steve ignored him, pulling the plug out all the way so that the tip rested right against the Soldier’s rim. There was come already starting to leak out of him, dripping down quivering thighs.

Rumlow hadn't been lying, it was nice and long if a bit thin. Steve pushed it back in, making the Soldier cry out.

“Shit, look at you,” Steve murmured, absently fucking the Soldier with the plug. He was panting and letting out soft ‘ah’s with every thrust. “You've gotta be sore, look at how much come there is. Is your sweet spot sore? Are you sensitive?”

“Yes, yes, please.” The Soldier was gasping, writhing on the floor.

Steve hummed to himself, taking his hands off of the Soldier long enough to rifle through the bag Rumlow’d given him.

There seemed to be every sex toy Steve could think of and then some in the bag. At least a quarter of the items in the bag Steve couldn’t fathom the use of. He supposed he was out of the time in more ways than one.

Steve finally choose what items he wanted to use, at least for the time being. The first was a collar, he put on just a tad too tight on the Soldier, earning him a soft whine.

Then came the nipple clamps. Steve had chosen the most painful looking pair, and it showed as soon as Steve snapped each one on. The Soldier jerked and let out a mewl with each one, eyes screwed shut.

“Good boy,” Steve cooed, pausing to pet the Soldier’s hair. The Soldier gasped, as if unsure what to do with the praise.

The last piece, Steve had to pull out the plug for. He went painfully slow, just to hear the Soldier whine as the plastic dragged against his prostate. Steve smirked.

Oh, he was going to have so much fun.

Steve palmed the anal beads he’d chosen, they were a bright purple and long, the smallest the size of a blueberry, the largest a tennis ball.

Steve didn't bother with more lube, the Soldier was dripping as it was. He pressed the beads against the Soldier’s twitching hole, relishing in the soft whine it got.

The first few beads slid in relatively easily, meeting no resistance at the slack hole. The last few took more pushing, and Steve barely got the last one in.

The Soldier was moaning, crying out with every jostle of the beads inside him. He had already started to shake, letting out soft sobs.

Steve walked around to the Soldier's front, grabbing his hair and yanking his head up. The Soldier's eyes were unfocused and blown with lust.

“Open,” Steve ordered, tapping his jaw. The Soldier let his jaw fall slack. “Good boy.” 

Steve pulled his dick out, stroking it a few times before he pushed the head into the Soldier's mouth. The Soldier didn't even need an order, he already started to suck at the tip, rubbing his tongue against Steve's slit. Steve hummed in approval, petting the Soldier’s hair.

“Hold still.” Steve yanked the Soldier’s head back, wrapping his spare hand around his neck. Then Steve let loose, fucking the Soldier’s throat. He didn’t care about letting the Soldier breathe, only chasing his own orgasm.

The mindless steel blue eyes staring up at Steve might’ve turned most people off, but for Steve, it only made things better, Knowing the man beneath Steve was nothing more than a glorified sex doll, existing only for Steve’s pleasure.

Steve’s orgasm took him by surprise, curling his toes as his vision whited out with white-hot pleasure. Steve buried himself to the hilt, uncaring about choking the Soldier, who only swallowed obediently around his cock.

When Steve finally pulled out, coming down from his high, the Soldier’s lips were blue from lack of oxygen. He gasped and panted, fingers dug into the floorboards.

“Good little slut,” Steve purred, petting his hair again. The Soldier seemed to calm down a bit at the sentiment, eyes fluttering shut.

Steve walked around to the back of the Soldier again. With no warning, he grabbed the anal beads and ripped them out with one brutal pull.

The Soldier screamed, jerking and twitching uselessly. He mumbled something in Russian but choked it off with a whine.

Steve hummed with approval. He turned back to the back, rifling through it. “Perfect,” Steve said, mostly to himself, pulling out the biggest toy in the entire damned bag.

It was a vibrator, bigger than even Steve’s dick, a nice bright pink. “Hold still,” Steve ordered, though it was somewhat redundant. The Soldier wouldn’t dare move no matter what Steve did.

Steve worked the vibrator in, moving painfully slow. The Soldier let out desperate noises, choked off moans and whimpers twisting out of his mouth. When the vibrator was finally seated, the Soldier sighed.

Steve turned it on at the highest setting.

The Soldier jerked like he’d been shocked. He let out a constant string of wanton noises, tears streaming down his face.

“Shut up.” Steve spanked the Soldier, right over the plug. The Soldier’s mouth clamped shut, but he couldn’t stop shaking. “Don’t move.”

Steve walked away from the antagonized man, in search of starting chores to do. He wasn’t nearly done with the Soldier but wanted to let the man stew a bit.

Steve definitely didn’t regret his decision to switch sides. Hail HYDRA.


	2. Brock Rumlow/Female!Winter Soldier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brock Rumlow/Female!Winter Soldier (WS/Others, briefly)  
> Vaginal sex, fucking machine, overstimulation, multiple orgasms, cunnilingus, dirty talk, verbal degradation, humiliation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rule 63-ing it up in this bitch.

Brock walked into the examination room he was told to collect the Asset from. He was almost an hour early and had been warned he would walk in on the techs in the middle of their work, but Brock didn't really care. He had nothing better to do.   
  
As soon as Brock opened the door, he damned near almost pissed himself. "Whatever the hell it is you're supposed to be doing with her, I don't think that's it," Brock spoke up, catching the attention of the three lab coats.   
  
The Asset was chained down to some weird dentist chair looking thing, her legs spread, and body naked, save the muzzle. There was literal damned fucking machine pounding cunt. And hell, Brock had to admit, she was taking it like a champ, only slightly squirming, her chest rising and falling in controlled breathes.   
  
"We were given direct permission from Pierce to conduct these experiments." The lead tech said, glancing up.

"Given direct permission to fuck her brains out?" Brock snorted.   
  
"We're testing her bodily reactions to sexual stimuli, and the capacity of her body's response." The tech said, looking up over thick-framed glasses.   
  
Brock rolled his eyes. "Use all the big words you want, you're screwing her with a fake cock."   
  
"Don't be crude." The tech made a face.   
  
"You've got a boner, and you wanna call me crude?" Brock folded his arms. The tech turned a bright red, dropping his gaze.   
  
Brock's attention was caught when the Asset suddenly arched her back, letting out soft gasps that even the muzzle couldn't hide.   
  
One of the junior techs scribbled something down. "That makes thirty, sir." He glanced up.   
  
The head tech nodded, and turned the fucking machine off, setting it aside. Brock noted the sigh of relief from the Asset when he did.   
  
"We're done with her," The lab coat said, writing a few more things down. "She's all yours." He ushered his assistants out.   
  
Brock studied the Asset when they were alone. He had to admit, she was pretty. Even with all that muscle and metal arm, she had the feminine curves, the appeal of a perfect body.   
  
"Here sweetheart, let's take this off." Brock cooed, faking a sweet tone. He pulled her muzzle off, revealing a slack and panting mouth. She stared at Brock, waiting for orders.   
  
Brock walked around her, crouching in front of her slack and messy cunt. He inspected it mostly for show, poking at the sensitive flesh with two fingers. He tutted, shaking his head. "Look at you, poor thing. They made a mess of you. Didn't even bother to clean up."   
  
The Asset stared down at him, eyebrows twitching with confusion.    
  
"Let me clean you up, darling," Brock smirked, then leaned in and started licking.   
  
Brock wasn't really a pleaser, but he did enjoy having a woman squirming under him while he ate them out. The taste never really appealed to him, but he'd had worse, and it was always worth it.   
  
The Asset's reaction was immediate. Her back arched, and she started whining, sounding like a wounded animal. Brock couldn't imagine how sensitive she was if they'd forced thirty orgasms out of her. She was shaking under Brock's tongue, almost as if the HYDRA programming was desperately fighting with natural instinct.   
  
Brock buried his face in her cunt, nipping at her clit, tongue fucking her as he explored her folds. He only stopped when a shriek and rush of fluid in his mouth signalled her orgasm.   
  
Brock stood up, wiping his mouth. He pulled out his cock, rubbing it across her pussy lips. "Good girl. Here's your reward, sweetheart." He snapped his hips.   
  
The Asset was struggling now, mumbling nonsense in Russian as she thrashed. Brock ignored her, fucking her slack cunt as hard as he could.    
  
"You're loose, slut." Brock snarled, the warm and fuzzy facade broken. He pulled out. "Maybe this will tighten you up." Brock took his stun baton and rammed it up into the Asset as deep as it would go.   
  
Then he turned it on.   
  
The Asset howled, tugging so hard at the restraints Brock could hear the metal arm groan in protest.   
  
"Hurts, doesn't it?" Brock hissed, starting to fuck her with it. Unlike the fucking machine or Brock's cock, the baton wasn't made to be put in a pussy. It was too long, hard, and straight. Jamming it in all the way was more painful that it would ever be pleasurable for the Asset, even if she wasn't already raw and sensitive.   
  
The Asset had started begging, albeit in Russian. Brock ignored her.   
  
"Dirty fucking whore, you'd take anything I shoved into your cunt, wouldn't you? You'd let the whole STRIKE team fuck you if I told you to. Damned fucking bitch." Brock pulled out his miniature stun gun, using it to shock her sides, her ribcage, her nipples. He turned the stun baton on again, watching the Asset scream.   
  
Finally, Brock pulled out the baton and shoved his over cock back in. "HYDRA shouldn't bother with you as it's prized weapon. You'd make a much better bitch, a cum dumpster for agents after missions. They could use you to breed more supersoldiers. Bet you'd make a great pregnant bitch. Having all three of your holes constantly used, even if you were already knocked up." Brock changed angles, just to hear the choked wail as he abused the Asset's g-spot.   
  
"We'd have to keep you on a fucking machine when you weren't in use, give you something to keep you occupied. Maybe a milking machine for your tits too." Brock was still talking, running his mouth as he chased his orgasm.   
  
Brock tilted his head back and moaned as his orgasm crashed over him and he filled the Asset's cunt with cum. It was the best-damned orgasm he'd had in a long time.   
  
The Asset sighed in relief when Brock pulled out, and Brock had to hold back a smirk. He raised his communicator to his lips. "Hey, Rollins. Come down to the examination room. I've got something you'll enjoy here."   
  



	3. Brock Rumlow/The Winter Soldier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brock Rumlow/The Winter Soldier  
> Forced riding, crying kink, possessiveness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For nineteen_ninetyeight. Hope you enjoy it, darling.   
> The beginning sucks, but the fucking is good, I promise.

Brock cracked his neck, studying the Asset. He was on watch duty for the Asset and bored out of his damned mind. Why the hell they needed someone to watch a mindless murder machine Brock couldn’t say, but he somehow got stuck with the short stick and had to do it.

The Asset was leaning against the wall, arms folded. He had his muzzle on and he stared straight ahead with dead eyes. Brock studied him for a long moment, then smirked as a thought struck him.

“Asset,” Brock said, and the Asset’s eyes snapped to attention. Brock titled his head to the side. He was curious to see just how far the HYDRA programming went. “Take off all your clothes.”

It was a whim, and one Brock would probably be reamed for if Pierce found out, but he was curious. And bored out of his mind. 

The Asset stared at Brock for a short moment, and Brock could see the confusion fighting to show. But nonetheless, he did obey, and Brock had to hold back a mad grin as the Asset took off everything he was wearing, setting weapons down on Brock’s nightstand.

“Muzzle too,” Brock called out when the Asset was completely naked, but still had it on. The Asset’s fingers twitched, but he obeyed.

It wasn’t the first time Brock had seen the Asset naked, he’d walked in on lab coats running tests on him before, but this was different. The Asset was utterly vulnerable, had no way to hide from Brock. He stared at Brock, waiting for an order.

Brock let him stew for a few minutes, eyes raking over an admittedly fit body. He opened his nightstand and pulled out a bottle of liquor, unscrewing the cap for a long drink of it, contemplating what to do. He smiled, running his fingers over the smooth rim.

Brock opened his nightstand and grabbed a bottle of lube, tossing it to the Asset. The Asset caught it but stared at Brock as he held it, looking perplexed. “You know what that’s for?”

“No?” The Asset was malfunctioning, speaking in English. Brock pushed the thought aside. He’d be wiped later anyway.

“Idiot.” Brock rolled his eyes. “Didn’t give you much sex ed, did they? You put it on your fingers, and use it as slick to finger yourself.”

The Asset frowned. 

“Your ass, you dumb shit. Finger your ass.” Brock clarified. He leaned back, lying down on his bed, ankles crossed. The Asset stared at him, and Brock made a ‘go on’ gesture.

The Asset drizzled some lube across his metal hand, then he brought his hand around to his ass, and while Brock couldn’t see what he was doing, the confused look on the Asset’s face said he was probably doing it wrong. 

After watching him struggle for about a minute, Brock faked an annoyed sigh. “You’re useless. Get over here. Bend over my lap, face down. I have to do everything myself, don’t I?” Brock snarled, glaring at the Asset. The way the Asset flinched at his words made Brock downright gleeful.

With cautious steps, the Asset came over to Brock, following his orders to a tee, laying over Brock’s lap, ass in the air. Brock grabbed the lube from him, using his spare hand to spread the Asset’s cheeks and see how far he’d gotten.

His hole was slick but still tight as if he hadn’t even gotten one finger in. Brock sighed again, pouring lube onto his own fingers. “You really don’t know a thing, do you? Damned stupid cunt.”

Brock forced the first finger in with no warning and the Asset jerked. Brock slid his finger in and out, curling it and moving it around. The Asset started to pant, hands clenching. Brock smirked, slipping a second finger in, starting to scissor him.

Brock was three fingers in before he noticed the Asset rocking into him, hips awkwardly rutting against him. His breathing was uneven, skin flushed a nice pink. Brock snuck his free hand down to feel the Asset’s crotch and- oh, he was hard.

“Are you enjoying this?” Brock hissed, punctuating his words with a hard thrust of his fingers.

The Asset keened, hips jerking. He fisted the sheets, body already starting to shake.

“Slut.” Brock pulled out his fingers and spanked him. The Asset whined. “Get up,” Brock ordered and the Asset pushed himself to his feet, staring at Brock with wide eyes. 

Brock shucked his pants, tossing them aside, then slid out of his shirt, baring himself. He stroked himself a few times, going from half mast to fully erect. “Come back over here,” Brock said, covering his dick with lube. “You’re going to sit on my cock, put it right in your ass.”

The Asset blinked a few times, and fuck, he looked like he was about to cry. Brock arched an eyebrow, waiting. He was ready to yell at the Asset again, when the man finally started moving, climbing onto the bed.

He curled a hand around Brock’s dick to steady himself as he squatted over Brock. The Asset gave Brock a final pleading look, then lowered himself down.

As soon as he was fully seated, the Asset let out a choked sob, and tears started to fall.

“Poor baby,” Brock cooed. “Are you going to be a good slut for me? You’re my good little slut, aren’t you?”

Brock didn’t expect an answer, but he thrilled in the meek nod the Asset gave, head lolling. The Asset didn’t seem to know what to do with his hands, awkwardly clenching them at his sides.

“Ride me, come on.” Brock slapped his ass. The Asset blinked through his tears, staring at Brock. “Oh, you stupid thing. Up and down. Move up and down on my dick. It’ll feel good, come on.”

The Asset nodded again, lifting himself up then dropping back down, looking down at Brock for approval.

“Good boy,” Brock said, running his hands over the Asset’s hips. “Just like that. Up and down.”

The Asset did it again, and shrieked, eyes rolling into the back of his head. He started moving up and down faster, biting his lip. The tears were flowing freely now.

“Yeah, just like that.” Brock purred. “Does it feel good? Is it hitting a good spot inside of you?”

“Yes.” The Asset choked on the word. He sobbed, biting his lip.

Brock nodded, slapping his ass again. “You look so pretty crying for me, baby. So damned pretty when you cry.”

The Asset sobbed again, hips moving even faster. Brock bit back a moan. The Asset was tight and hot around his dick.

“You’re mine, understand? Only I get to do this to you.” Brock was running his mouth. He slid his still lube-slick hand around the Asset’s cock, starting to jerk him off. “Only I can make you feel good. You don’t get to let anyone else touch you like this. You’re my slut.”

“Yours.” The Asset whined. He was starting to shake again, balls tightening.

Brock started bucking his hips in time with the Asset’s bounces, making him let out a choked scream. If he timed it just right, Brock could make them come at the same time. 

Brock twisted the Asset’s cock, and then he was screaming, body spasming as he painted Brock’s chest with come. Brock swore, lightning hot pleasure washing through him as he filled the Asset’s ass with come. 

It took a few minutes for both of them to come down from their highs, and Brock smirked at the blissed-out look on the Asset’s face. Brock pushed the boneless man off of his dick, letting him down to lie down next to Brock. He moaned but didn’t fight it.

“Here’s the deal, sweetheart.” Brock murmured in his ear. “As long as you don’t tell anyone about this, we can do it again. But no one gets to know, and no one gets to touch you like that, but me. You are mine. Understood?”

The Asset nodded. “Yours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've just noticed I have repetitive sentence structures, and I'm really bad at writing orgasms. Fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any prompts/ideas, feel free to drop a comment. I can't guarantee I'll write it, but I might.  
> Though fair warning, I do not like Stucky. I will not write Stucky, if it's not pure HTP trash. Don't ask for a Stucky with a nice happy, fluffy ending. Not my thing. None of these is going to have happy, fluffy endings. If you want fluff, read fluff.


End file.
